


You Make Me Nervous

by amityadmirer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I will give you a kiss, It’s basically my brand at this point, Kissing, Luz POV, Oneshot, Teasing, just read it I know you want to, two idiots who don’t know what to do around the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/pseuds/amityadmirer
Summary: “Do you, uh, understand…the…” her eyes had now drifted to my lips, and the entire room went hot.The light from the hanging stars reflected in her irises as I trailed my gaze up her face. Her breath caught in her throat, and she gulped loudly. I wanted to follow the sound with my eyes, but I couldn’t tear them off of her enchanting face, so I just sat there.(Luz gets help with her homework🙈)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 69
Kudos: 619





	You Make Me Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess what? This is my 1 month anniversary of posting Lumity fanfics!!! Wow, quite the fun we’ve had, but before I get into that, I would like to take a moment to thank my two beautiful betas: inuonlytwo and JustTimoCraft! I owe you both my life, my soul, my future unborn children!! Must I go on?? You’re both everything!!!  
> That’s enough from me, enjoy!

“Why is magic so _hard_?” I groaned, flopping backwards onto the couch, abominations homework wrinkling in my fist.

Things in school had never really come easily to me, but school in a different universe, learning something as crazy as magic, now that was really a struggle. Having talented friends helped for sure, and of course Eda, but some things were just too much.

“What’s wrong now kid?” Eda asked, popping out from the kitchen and giving me a concerned look.

I pushed my legs onto the couch and slid down so that my head was hanging upside down, inches from the floor. “Homework.” I said with a pout, and Eda chuckled.

“You’re a pretty smart human, considering the circumstances. What are you even having a problem with?”

I continued my sliding until my head bonked against the floor and I fell, rolling over and landing at her feet. My hair was sticking up with the static from the carpet, and when I went to smooth it I shocked myself.

“Ow!” I exclaimed, jerking my hand away. “And it's abominations.”

Eda scrunched up her face like she smelled something sour. “Ew, no. I hated abominations; I can't help you.”

I groaned again, loudly. “But Eddddaaaa!” I collapsed back onto the floor and tilted my head towards her so I could see. “I don't understand anything the worksheet is asking me! I'm not even doing magic—it's just history!”

She shrugged, “I'm still not gonna help you. History is even worse, like, who cares about the past? I can barely remember what I had for breakfast, why make me try and memorize which particular bozo created which type of magic. They’re all the same to me anyway.”

“You didn’t eat breakfast.” I pointed out, recalling a conversation we had a few weeks ago when she had said breakfast was for the weak anyway.

“Whatever, my point is the same regardless.” She replied, nudging me gently with her toe. “Plus, you have your friend—what’s her face—oh! Amity! You have Amity to help you with abominations. I think she does abominations…” she mused, stepping away and walking back over to the kitchen.

“You're right!” I exclaimed, jumping up from where I was slumped on the floor. “Amity!”

Eda chuckled at my enthusiasm. “Now don't sound too excited, it's homework.”

I bounded up to her gleefully, “Yes, but!” I bopped her nose, “Amity is really good at abominations.”

She rolled her eyes, wrenching her arm from where I had wrapped my hands around her. “Sure kid, _that’s_ why you're excited.”

“I don't even know what you're talking about.” I replied, rushing back over to the couch where my crumpled homework sheet laid.

“Alright.” She said, shaking her head back and forth. “Go see your little girlfriend I guess.”

For whatever reason my heart fluttered at the word girlfriend, and I had to take a moment to shake the feeling off. There was no use in thinking like that. Amity and I were from different realms. Even if I wanted anything to happen between us—which I wasn’t sure of in the first place—it wouldn’t even work anyway! Thinking about falling for her made me nervous, so I decided to just ignore any feelings that tempted me. We were just meant to be friends, but that didn’t stop my heart from racing in my chest whenever she blushed while talking to me.

“I'm going to the library.” I announced, reaching over and throwing my paper into a satchel I had hanging on a nearby chair. “I’m gonna ask Amity for help!”

Eda leaned against the wall beside the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest judgingly. “How do you even know she's at the library right now?”

“Um, she always works afterschool on Wednesdays.” I replied as though it was common knowledge.

“Friends just know that about each other, huh?”

I sighed, “Yes Eda, they can just know that about each other.”

“I see how she looks at you.” She shot back.

My breath hitched. Yes, god, I'm not stupid, of course I saw how she looks at me, but I decided its better to just ignore it. It's not like Amity and I would work. I'm just a loser who stumbled into the wrong world who acts like she knows everything. Why would Amity Blight, top student at Hexside, ever want anything to do with me?

“And I see how you look at her when you think no one is watching.” She added.

I adjusted the bag in my hands, eyes darting to the floor to hide the slight blush on my cheeks. “It's not like that!” I returned defensively, but she just rolled her eyes again.

“Go get your stupid schoolwork done, although I doubt anything will get done anyway.” She replied, the second half under her breath, and I pulled myself back together.

“I’ll be back soon!” I said with one final glance, pulling open the door and stumbling out. I just hope she didn’t notice just how hard I was blushing.

………………………………………

The Bonesborough library never ceased to amaze me. 

Back home I didn’t really go to many crazy big libraries seeing that there was a perfectly good tiny one just around the corner. The only time I had ever really gotten to spend time in a library as big as this one was back in 7th grade when our class took a field trip to DC and visited the Library of Congress.

It took me a moment to breathe the sight in again, but eventually I realized I was standing in the way of quite a few annoyed looking people (or creatures, you can never tell) and I jumped over to the reception desk. 

“Hey, do you know where Amity Blight might be working?” I asked the woman cheerfully.

The receptionist had a dull ‘I would rather be anywhere than here’ look in her eyes, and moved very slowly while pulling up something on her desk. After what felt like years of waiting, but what was probably just half a minute, the woman nodded and pointed towards the back of the library with one horribly wrinkled finger. 

“She's in the children’s section.” She said in a raspy voice, and I nodded my head enthusiastically. 

“Thanks!”

Clutching my bag against my chest, I made my way through the throng of people standing between me and the back. For whatever reason the building was packed, and it was slightly difficult to maneuver between people without touching them.

“Hey Luz!” a familiar voice called from behind a few people, and I stopped.

“Uh, yeah?” I asked, looking around for the owner of the voice. 

The crowd parted and revealed the twins, looking as heart-stopping as usual. No seriously, who was responsible for creating such absolutely simp-worthy children? All of the Blights epitomized perfection.

“Luz, what are you doing here?” Edric asked, snapping a book shut with one hand. 

My eyes skipped between the two siblings rapidly, “Er, I was actually looking for Amity.”

They exchanged a knowing look, and I felt my face go red. “Oh?” Emira asked, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes playfully. “What for?”

“Just homework!” I replied quickly, my voice raising a few octaves too high.

Why was I getting so flustered about Amity when she wasn’t even in the room with me! We were just talking about her, but the twins were looking at me like they could read my mind, and my mind had been thinking about Amity non-stop since I had left the Owl House.

“Oh, of course.” Edric said with a smarmy smile, “Makes sense.”

The way they were looking at me made me feel like a tiny bug on display. “Well if you don't mind…” I pointed towards the back, “I'm going to get going.”

“Nice seeing you Luz.” Emira said a little too sweetly, and I turned on my heel, fleeing the social situation as fast as I could.

It's like I could go nowhere without someone pestering me about Amity nowadays.

I half-ran through the fiction section, eager to get away from the twins and to find Amity. My heart was hammering obnoxiously in my chest, and it took me a few moments to realize that it was because I was nervous to see Amity and not because of the twins.

Amity. Amity and her green hair. Amity reading a book to kids in the back. Amity who couldn’t get through a conversation with me without blushing. Amity who, no matter how much I tried to ignore and avoid it, was stunningly beautiful and had a crush on me. A crush I may or may not reciprocate, but would never act on. I would never act on it...right?

My head jerked upwards, and suddenly I was in front of the children’s section. I froze right at the end of the aisle, eyes trained on the pretty girl who hadn’t noticed me yet, sitting at the back of the room reading a book to a group of tiny witchlings.

I forgot why I was there for a moment, lost completely in how calm she looked. Her face was settled into a small smile, and she made faces along with the characters she was reading about. I could barely hear her, but I just knew that she was using those voices that adults are required by law to use when reading books to little kids.

I made the mistake of leaning against one of those rolling ladders that librarians used to access the tall shelves, and it moved. I stumbled forward dramatically, falling into the reading room with a crash, my bag flying away from me as I landed face first onto the rug, right in front of everybody.

For a moment I was too afraid to look up, and when I did, my face went crimson. Amity was staring right at me, her face matching mine in color, and all the kids were looking too.

“Hey!” I chuckled dryly, acting as though I hadn’t just made a mess of myself in front of a bunch of people. “Cute story.”

The younger witches started chattering amongst themselves, and I heard Amity clear her throat. “Alright, settle down guys! I'm sorry we got interrupted, but you can all just come back next week to find out what happens at the end of the story.”

The kids all shouted their thanks and jumped from their seats, thundering out of the room and leaving the two of us alone.

“Sorry!” I said, starting to push myself off of the floor.

Amity rushed over and offered her hand to help me up. For a moment I hesitated to take a hold of it, my heart thudding in my chest, but eventually I reached out and she hoisted me to a stand. She didn’t immediately drop my hand, and I stared down, heat continuing to rise at how I was still touching her.

“You—You took quite the fall.” She said, dropping both my hand and my gaze.

“Oh, you know,” I rubbed the back of my neck, “I seem to always make a spectacle of myself.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes cutely, “You could say that again.”

“Hey, it's not like I'm trying to embarrass myself!” I complained, but she just rolled her eyes.

“So why are you falling against ladders during my story time?” she bent over and picked up my fallen bag, offering it towards me. “Ruining my reputation at school wasn’t enough for you? Wanted to invade my work too?” 

I shrugged playfully, “Exactly! How did you know?”

She shot me a mischievous grin. “Magic.”

“Naturally.” I grabbed the bag, “But, no I actually came cuz I needed some help with something.”

“Um, sure!” she replied, not even knowing what she was agreeing to do.

“I had some Abominations homework—”

“Oh my gosh I needed to work on that too!” she interrupted, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cut you off, but, uhm, I have it in my…my secret room?”

“Secret room? You mean like your hide out where…” I trailed off, having remembered what happened last time the two of us were in there.

“Where you and the twins stole my diary? Yeah.”

“Sorry! Again, I am so, so sorry about that!”

She shrugged, “I know Luz; you apologized to me like a hundred times already. You're fine.”

I shrank down, “Sorry!”

“You're hopeless.” She said, blushing. “Want to go work on the homework?”

“Yes! Yes please!” I replied, and she reached her hand out for mine.

“Follow me.”

I took her hand, this time without hesitation, and she led me to the romance section.

………………………………………..

Amity’s hideout was different from how I had remembered it. 

It was like in the few weeks I hadn’t seen it, she’d taken the liberty of redecorating it with a bunch of new things, including a few photos in the back. It was also much cozier than I remembered, and suddenly I was struck with the realization I would be stuck alone with Amity in a very tiny space for god knows how long, doing homework.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Um I have to get my paper from my bag, one sec.” she said, rushing over to her desk where she revealed a yellow folder, pulling out a perfectly un-wrinkled piece of paper.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the same sheet, except mine had been through a whole lot more than hers, resembling the kind of wadded-up pieces of paper Boscha would usually throw at my head during class.

“Here we go.” She said, grabbing a pencil and plopping down onto the carpet in front of me. I dropped down too, and she eyed my homework warily. “What did you do to it, run it through mud?”

My hands rushed to cover the paper up and I put on an innocent face, shaking my head back and forth. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

She raised an eyebrow, and my eyes went wide. “Sure, Luz.” She reached over and moved my hands aside. “Let’s just get to work on the first problem, shall we?”

I nodded, and she began to explain the history behind Abominations while I listened intently. Her expressions got so animated when she was talking about something she was passionate about, and I couldn’t help but start to become more interested in the subject the more she talked.

When she finished explaining more about the background of abominations and covens, we got to work on writing out the answers to the questions, and she scooted much closer to me so that she could make sure I was writing down the right things.

For once in my life, Amity wasn’t the flustered one, and with her body pressed close to mine, it was hard to keep my face neutral. It was like all denial I had been harboring these past weeks had finally gone down the drain, and suddenly I was red as a tomato, trying to get my brain to stop thinking about how easy it would be to lean over and kiss her.

She was still talking non-stop about abominations, lost in her own little world, and suddenly I was no longer paying attention. Sure, I was deep in thought staring at her, but most of those thoughts were _not_ about the homework. Most of those thoughts were _very much not_ about the homework.

“Do you think you understand?” She asked, finally turning to meet my face.

My brain had a little panic moment because, no, no I didn’t understand. I was literally just tuning her out for the past three minutes and staring at her lips. I was still staring at her lips!

“Um,” was all my brain would let me say as I tried to shake myself out of my thoughts.

“Do you, uh, understand…the…” her eyes had now drifted to my lips, and the entire room went hot.

The light from the hanging stars reflected in her irises as I trailed my gaze up her face. Her breath caught in her throat, and she gulped loudly. I wanted to follow the sound with my eyes, but I couldn’t tear them off of her enchanting face, so I just sat there.

“Keep talking.” I whispered, and she opened her mouth slightly.

“As I was saying…the coven system…” I licked my lips subconsciously and her eyes grew. “Are you going to keep staring at me like that?”

I didn’t break my gaze. “Yup.”

She blinked a few times rapidly, “Okay.”

“Keep talking.”

She did, and I began to focus on how I could see the rise and fall of her chest. I noticed how the red on her face had only grown, and I could tell she was anxious, not knowing what I was going to do next. I wanted to assure her that I was too; I didn’t know what I was going to do either!

“Luz.” She said after a minute, and I looked back up at her face.

“Yeah?”

Wow, our faces were really close together.

“Were you paying attention to me at all?”

I tried to fight a smile, but it was a losing battle. “Um, I was paying very close attention.”

“When were the coven systems instated?” she challenged.

“Pineapple.” 

“That’s not even a date.” She said with a smile, eyelids fluttering as she tried to focus on my eyes and not my lips.

“I never said I was paying attention to what you were saying.” I replied, the words falling from my mouth before I even knew what I was doing.

We both froze with the implications of my words, and she inhaled sharply.

“Luz…” she began, but whatever anxieties I had been fighting before finally cleared, and I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers before she could get another word out.

Her lips immediately opened further, and she began to kiss me back. I stumbled forward, trying to get a better angle, and fell into her. She flopped to the ground gently, and our lips tore apart. 

“Sorry.” I mumbled, leaning forward while she pushed upwards, and we began to kiss again.

Somewhere along the line my legs ended up on either side of her, and I held her up from the ground to kiss me. Her hands danced right where my shirt met my side, and I would freeze every now and again when her fingertips would gently brush against my bare skin. When she realized that touching my waist made me crazy, she slid both of her hands just under my shirt and began trailing circles with her fingertips.

Determined to get back at her, I broke apart from the kiss and began to trail my mouth inches from her face, peppering her in random pecks all over. This didn’t succeed in driving her crazy, but she did start giggling, and my heart went fuzzy with the sound. How had I spent so much time ignoring this feeling in my chest when acting on it felt this good?

One of her hands cupped my cheek and she pulled me back into an all-encompassing kiss filled with all of her joy. She was grinning into my mouth, and I was grinning into hers, and we were both grinning, barely kissing, happy to be with each other even though it took so long to get here.

Her fingertips continued to draw lazy circles on my side, and I wrapped her up in my arms, dropping my head onto her shoulder and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Nothing had ever felt as right as this did. Nothing had ever felt as pure.

“Hey Luz?” She asked after a moment, and I looked back up.

“Yeah?”

“Um, how long have you wanted to do that? Because I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time now, and I don’t know...” She trailed off, eyes shifting to the side of the room.

I didn’t really know what to say, but I placed a hand on her cheek and met her eyes with a smile. “I don’t know Amity, but I do know that you make me nervous. You make me so nervous.”

Her eyes grew concerned. “What do you mean? Should I stop—”

“No.” I stopped her before she could ramble, “I mean that I never know what to do with myself around you, so I just end up making a fool of myself.”

Her lips curled into a smile. “I make you nervous? You should look at me!”

I started giggling. “I am.”

I wiggled my eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss to the side of my cheek. “You're beautiful.” She murmured, pulling away again. 

The softness in her eyes took me by surprise, and I fell backwards onto the floor. “Ahh!” I yelped on the way down.

Amity started laughing loudly, and I pushed myself up on my elbows, an embarrassed smile on my face.

“You're literally the clumsiest person on the planet.” She said when she had finally finished.

“Oh, you love it.” I shot back.

Her hands reached down and pulled me back on top of her, lips pressing against mine into another deep kiss. “Yes, I love it.” She whispered, pulling away for just a moment. “Of course, I love it.”

And almost just as Eda had predicted it, no Abominations homework got done at all that night. And you know what, I don't think either of us cared.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I can’t shut up I guess, but here’s me thanking you, the reader! I’m just an idiot sitting at home writing about gay cartoon characters, but you all make me feel like a fancy bestselling author with your encouragement! You’ll never know how much I’ve appreciated you guys in the past month, and I can’t wait to write even more for you!!  
> Till then, get a snack, a drink, and here’s a kiss 😘


End file.
